Sam's New Sister
by MyVisionIsDying
Summary: Some drabble I came up with whilst being bored. 3 year old Sam gets to play with her new "sister". Enjoy the fun! -Disclaimer: Thunderbirds was created by the late, great Gerry Anderson. I do not own Thunderbirds (i.e Characters etc) in any way, except for Sam. Although it'd be awesome if I did own Thunderbirds but sadly not.


**Some drabble I made up. Sam finally gets to have a sister at last.**  
**Meet Virginia (has a nice ring to it XD...)**  
**~Vision**

* * *

Scott held the young 3 year old in his arms. She stared up at him, her head cocked to the side and of which her copper brown hair swayed with it. He smirked down at her. His face lit up with excitement.

"Wanna have some fun Sammy?" his blue eyes gleamed at his sister playfully.

"Fun with Scotty!" She beamed. Scott always wondered how his baby sister came to suffer from heterochromia. Anyways, that made her extra special. He thought for a moment.

"Would ya like a sister to play with?" he asked, Sam looked at him in confusion. A sister? Although preferring the company of her brothers a sister might not be so bad. Sam nodded enthusiastically. Scott placed her on the gound and took her by the hand. They walked along the hall until they stopped outside a bedroom. Scott couldn't help but grin like the Cheshire Cat, this is gonna be fun. They peeked round the door.

"Virgy!" exclaimed Sam. She was pointing to Virgil, who happened to be asleep on his bed.

"Hush Sammy. We must not wake him. Ok?" Scott knelt down to his sister's height and after a slight hesitation she nodded. He took her hand and lead her in. They stopped, Scott had stiffened quickly as their brother had turned, but still sleeping. Scott scanned the room for something. Aha! Face paints! He smiled and looked down at Sam.

"Sammy, do ya think you could run and get that dress that's too big for ya what TinTin got for your birthday?" he asked. Sam had toddled out of the room. Scott strode over to where the face paints where, on Virgil's desk. He picked out a couple of colours: light pink; lilac; baby blue. At that moment Sam had toddled back into the room with the dress. It was light yellow. She held it up.

"This good 'nuff Scotty?"

"It's perfect Sam." Scott said, stifling a giggle as he brought his sister closer to the bed.

"I brought hair clips too Scotty, just to be sure." Sam whispered.

"This is too great! Right let's get started."

* * *

The pair stood back, admiring their handiwork. Scott cupped his chin, pretending to be one of them posh art critics. Sam looked at her brother in delight with playful hazel and blue eyes.

"Well Sammy, say hello to your new sister, Virginia!" Scott exclaimed laughing. Sam happily giggled, "You'll play with _her_ later after _she_ wakes up, ok?"

"Ok Scotty, hehe, me play with Virginia later." Sam gurgled to herself. Scott picked up Sam and walked out of the room. It wasn't until they got halfway down the hall when someone had nearly screamed the whole house down. Scott turned on his heel with Sam still in his arms and found Virgil- who had just ran out of his room- examining himself in shock horror. He was wearing a light yellow dress that had come down slightly past his knees, his hair was swept back with a couple of clips and how hilarious he looked with face paint make up. Scott bit back his laughter as he gently placed Sam on the floor.

"What happened to me?!" the 13 year old shrieked as he pulled at the dress.

"Can I play with Virginia now Scotty?" Sam enquired, tugging on Scott's shirt.

"I think you should wait until Virginia has calmed down, don't you think sis?" Scott said, indicating the last four words at Virgil.

"Virginia?!" Virgil let out another shriek.

"I'll see you at dinner Sammy." Scott called as he pelted down the stairs, with Virginia... Virgil high on his tail.

* * *

Virgil tore off the wrapping paper. He opened the box. And what was to be found? A light yellow dress, accompanied by hair clips and face paints.

"Happy birthday Virginia!" Sam yelled. Virgil narrowed his eyes at his sister. She smiled innocently.

"Virginia?" questioned Jeff as he raised an eyebrow at his daughter.

"Private joke." Scott and Sam said simultaneously, smirking at eachother.


End file.
